Ever After
by TippierCoffee
Summary: LTLY 4 of 4. The youngest fall in love, the oldest make a mistake, and a friend suddenly comes back after being gone for four years without a single word. Follow their stories and see them grow up. All about the offspring. I decided to write this any ways, seeing as I am better at writing than drawing.
1. Explanation

**A BRIEF EXPLANATION.**

I am not sure why I have left this out, but now I felt I should address this as some of you might be wondering: Why not upload here on fanfiction?

I may have mentioned at a point that _**Ever after**_ was a bit lenghty and I therefore wanted to make it inot a comic. However I recently changed my mind because I'm much better at writing than I am at drawing - I am not saying I am _bad_ at drawing, I'm just saying I'm _better_ at writing.

After finding out I wanted to write it and not draw it - as originally planned - I then started to wonder "Should I upload it here, or make a site to upload it on?"

First: This story has eight different chapters, each of those chapters have at least about 10 pages, which in turn means one chapter would fill 10 chapters each if put here - which in tun means the story would be about 80 chapters if put in one piece.

Second: I did think about breaking it into parts (Ever after x/8), though I am not sure if that would look attractive on ff either.

Alternatively I stood between having eight parts of _**Ever after**_, or putting it as one story - because it is just one story - with about eighty chapters.  
We can all rule out the possibility of anyone ever clicking a story with 80+ chapters to read it, and splitting the different chapters into parts and calling them _**Ever after x/8**_ would be too much spam for my own taste.

This is why - in conclusion - I chose to upload it on a webpage of its own and not here.

I hope you can come to terms with this decision and will enjoy reading the final installment of the LTLY series.

**_~*~TippierCoffee~*~_**


	2. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wally and Kuki, or any other character from the show "Codename: Kids Next Door". All credit goes to rightful owner Mr. Tom Warburton.**

* * *

**[PREVIEW]**

It was three in the morning when the crying sounded again. It came from the room next to theirs and cut through the silence of the night, screeching over the baby monitor in a monotone robotic manner. Wally moaned tiredly and turned in the bed, covering his ears with his pillow so he could drown out the sound, though he already knew that was impossible.

He tossed a little before he finally opened his eyes and turned to face his wife, whose autumn eyes looked back at him very groggily. Messes of black hair strands covered her face and shoulders and her lips were set straight as she looked to him, barely awake.

"It's your turn" he mumbled, locking his eyes with hers. For a moment he wondered which one of them looked most tired, but he already knew who looked more attractive.

Even when tired Kuki had this glow around her which just seemed to make her shine no matter how awake – or tired, she was. She could look sexy and attractive to him even with hair sticking to her face and eyes barely awake, which sometimes could make her look pouty and annoyed, but not enough to take away her beauty.

He inhaled her sweet scent of lavender mixed with prickles of sweat and let it flow through his mind, his head buzzing with her.

"Mmm..." she finally replied, tired and so low he almost didn't hear her...

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC**

Continue reading on the official Ever after site (link is in my bio), by hoovering your mouse over _Chapters_ in the navigation bar and clicking _Beginning_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**!CHECK HERE REGULARLY FOR UPDATES ON CHAPTER BEGINNING!**

**April 9, 2013: **_Beginning_ is complete.

**April 9, 2013: **_Beginning V_ has been uploaded.

**April 7, 2013: **_Beginning IV_ has been uploaded.

**April 6, 2013: **Ever After has been made into a site on its own.

**March 22, 2013: **_Beginning III_ has been uploaded.

**February 23, 2013: **_Beginning II_ has been uploaded.

**February 22, 2013: **_Beginning_ has gotten a cover.

**February 22, 2013: **_Beginning I_ has been rewritten with more details.

**February 21, 2013:** _Beginning I_ has been uploaded.


	3. Beginning: Comments, Questions & Answers

**!Ever After – Chapter: Beginning is finally complete!**

You can read it on the _Official Ever After Site_ (link can be found in my bio).

Should you have any questions, feel free to drop them here or to my email (details in the _Q&A_ section on the site).

Criticism, advices and general comments are also more than welcome :)


	4. Matt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wally and Kuki, or any other character from the show "Codename: Kids Next Door". All credit goes to rightful owner Mr. Tom Warburton.**

* * *

**[PREVIEW]**

**S**heila lay in her bed, eyes staring empty at the ceiling, and for the fortieth time in less than two minutes, she wished she could lock her door and be alone. She didn't like the idea of giving into the tears burning behind her eyes, if someone saw they'd just think her weak, which she was not!

She turned in her bed and caught a glimpse of Owen's letter, white paper mocking her with it's presence alone. She felt like tearing it apart while screaming at him, felt like running to his house and pounding down his door, screaming her throat numb, but instead she was laying here, becoming angrier still.

Thunder started roaring outside and soon she couldn't take it any more. Her body was quivering, her head was buzzing and aching, her throat felt numb, her hands were trembling, and when a crash roared she let out a whine and let warm tears travel down her cheeks...

**TCTCTCTCTCTCTCTC**

Continue reading on the official Ever after site (link is in my bio), by hoovering your mouse over _Chapters_ in the navigation bar and clicking _Matt_. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**!CHECK HERE REGULARLY FOR UPDATES ON CHAPTER MATT!**

**May 26, 2013:** _Matt I_ has been uploaded.


End file.
